Knight of Grace
by Harem Lord Ishtar
Summary: During the event at arc in the Lightning Thief Percy goes missing. Two years later he returns to serve as the servant of Thalia Grace. With mysterious powers, a strange new personality, zero respect for nearly anything and an unwavering devotion to carrying out all of Thalia's orders can the gods rely on him to save their sorry asses or will he just sit back and let olympus fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Knight**

Words cannot explain how shitty my life is. Since day one every single had some weird twist that inevitably ruined my day. I was raised by an abusive alcoholic that possibly sold my little brother to the slave trade. I lived a good six months on the streets when I was fourteen with two other kids. Oh yeah, and I got turned into a tree by my dear old daddy Zeus. Do you even know what it's like to be a tree? Everything fucking itches and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.

Back to the matter at hand. Today is a particularly shitty day, It hasn't even been one year since I returned from the lane of trees and foliage and I'm thrust into the war between gods and Titans. And get this, I'm supposed to decide the victor. Me, Thalia Grace, the punk rocker chick that sits alone in the school cafeteria has to decide the fate of the universe. But once again that does not even begin to describe just how horrid my life is at the the moment.

It all started when I had to find a few demigods, simple enough. Get in, find the kids, get out, simple right? Wrong. My best friend gets tackled off a cliff by a Manticore, and I end up surrounded by a group of angry lesbians. Not to mention their paedophile lesbian ringleader Artemis. Still it could get much worse. Until she got her twelve year old booty kidnapped...and locked on a mountain...under the sky...by a fucking titan. Still it was all fine and dandy until I was charged with rescuing her along with the vice captain of the Sisterhood of the Travelling Lesbos and her soon to be corrupted pupil.

Anyway, somewhere down the road Grover got lost at sea, Bianca died and I kicked my evil ex-boyfriend of a cliff. Admittedly that last part felt good but not good enough to keep me in high spirits when I turn to face Atlas walking towards me and Zoe's slightly twitching body somewhere off to my left. Artemis is obviously going to be no help at all...or any of the other gods for that matter. The fight was short sweet and to the point and it ended with me getting my ass beat up and down the mountain for nearly five whole minutes.

Ahem. Back to current times. Atlas was slowly walking towards me and I had nothing left up sleeve. I tried calling down lightning but so far nothing. Shit. Perhaps I could make a mad dash for my spear...which he just kicked down the mountain. Shit. Annabeth's awesome dad might come to my rescue and...he just ran out of gas. Shit.

The behemoth before me raised his spear above my head and with a sick grin he swung. I had a passable run anyway. Fifteen is more than enough years to experience the joys of life. I waited for my brain to become a stain on the cold marble floor. 3...2...1...oh my god I'm not dead.

Some dude, approximately my age, was wearing a blood red trench coat that went down to his ankle, a black shirt with Metallica written across the front and black jeans. Never have I ever been so glad to see someone in my life. The guy practically radiated badass and the large sword that he just used to parry away the spear of a titan just sealed the deal. Speaking of the sword, it has a red handle with a throttle at the top and the blade it self is a one sided cleaver with a curved tip(google Red Queen or Dmc nero's sword if you can't picture it.).

He had messy black hair and pale complexion, so pale that for a second I thought he was a cave dwelling miscreant..don't judge me. Oddly enough he wore sunglasses in the middle of the knight. Like celebrities that go to late night events and try not to be blinded by the flashes of the camera.

"Who are you?" The creature with watermelon sized biceps said.

The mystery man turned tilted his head to face me and raised and eyebrow. "May I tell this soon-to-be-dead fool my name?" Pretty ballsy move if I must say so myself, calling a titan a fool right in front of them. It was kind of weird that he asked me for permission to speak about himself. But if it keeps a sturdy looking meat shield between me and a titan I won't ask questions.

"Um..ok."

"Thank you master." That probably got a powerful expression judging by the strange look he gave me. He turned back to his large enemy and batted him away with the flat of his blade. Let me repeat that encase you didn't understand. He batted away Atlas the titan with his sword...as in the large godlike entity that was just about to turn me into a bloodstain was sent flying backwards into a wall by one teen .

"I am Percy Fucking Jackson! Lost son of Poseidon and humble servant to Thalia Grace I am the thing that monsters worship and demigod fear! The beast in the north, south, west and east! I am the ball droppin, curb stoppin, ass kicking, vag licking son of a bitch that is gonna make you cry like a little girl! So before I had titans slaying to the list of things I am. I must first ask for permission from the most important person here." He turned to look in my direction. "Artemis...would you mind keeping the moans of pain down I am trying to speak to my master." Cue feeble glare from Artemis. "Lady Grace, may I engage in a battle to the death with Atlas the titan."

I am not a person that gets shocked easily. Side effect of living the life of a demigod but this is just too much. The intro, the sudden appearance, the total dismissal of a god and a titan. Not to mention I am way to exhausted to give a fuck.

"Go ahead."

**Background Music: Dmc 4 Nero's Battle Theme(Your time has come)**

"The music is playing! The goddess is dying! Random peon number twelve is crying! And the combo counter is raising!" With that odd battle cry he charged the Titan with surprising speed considering the heavy looking sword he is lugging around. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down with a two handed swing on Atlas.

The force was of the hit was nearly enough to make Atlas buckle. The glared at each other over the intersection of their weapons for a moment before Percy screamed. Not a manly roar like many would expect but a deafening banshee like screech that nearly burst the eardrums of the few watching the confrontation. Atlas, however got the worst part and blood gushed from his ears. While disoriented he made a blind swing of his staff which Percy easily ducked under. Percy the kicked him in the chest which slammed even deeper into his little hole.

"And thus ends the rib cage of the mighty titan Atlas!" Percy said with no small amount of arrogance.

"Insolent Welp!" A large fist closed around Percy's neck.

"Well shit." Atlas pulled his arm back and the pitched Percy like a baseball straight of mount Othrys. Well he was cool while he lasted.

"Now it is your turn young godling. For I, the great and powerful Atlas will- AHH!" Atlas was sent flying and Percy stood behind him relatively unharmed

"Nice try but nope." He disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in Atlas' current flight path. A brutal punch to the was all it took to make Atlas go flying back from whence he came. Percy once again vanished and appeared in Atlas' current path. He reared his leg back and timed it with Atlas' flight.

"3...2...1...PAIN!" He kneed Atlas in his family jewels with enough for to catapult him into the sky. It could have been my imagination but I think I saw a tear flowing from Atlas' face. Percy gave a high pitch whistle in approval of what he had just done. "I may have just obliterated the reproductive organs of a titan." He gave me sly grin. " I hope your impressed mistress. I am really trying my best to prove my worthiness." He vanished again with out giving me time to respond.

A few seconds pass and it looked like Atlas was finally reentering orbit when I realized something was really off. Well I don't think "off" would be the right term. Fucking awesome would probably fit the term much better. Percy Fucking Jackson was riding a titan into the ground. His blade stuck through the large man's chest to serve as a handhold he flew down towards the ground seconds before impact he and his sword vanished again leaving Atlas buried head first into the ground.

Holding the sky must have given Atlas the pain tolerance of a routine bdsm practitioner because he after that massive blow he stood back up. His legs were wobbily and there was a visible crack on his skull but he stood up nonetheless.

"I Shall crush you!"

Percy appeared next to me with a plate of fries covered in gravy and cheese. He payed no heed the rather beaten up titan and offered me some food.

"Well I don't know what you like so I got you some poutine. It's one of my favourite comfort foods." Before I can even question the concept of poutine he seemed to take notice of the half dead behemoth trudging his way towards.

"Oh my gods he's still alive." He looked at Atlas and lifted his sunglasses. Atlas stood ramrod straight and fell face first to the ground. "Well I was planning on doing this anyway." His left index finger turned into a green snake and shot through the air until it his enemies neck. The snake bit hard and Atlas glowed violently for a few seconded and when the glow faded all that was left was a pile of yellow dust.

**Bgm: End**

"Percy!?" Annabeth my close friend that I admittedly forgot about during all that action cried in what sound like a strange mix of anger and joy to my new slav- servant.

"Oh...hey Annabeth." He gave a sheepish chuckle and looked at me. Despite his sunglasses hiding his face I could practically feel him begging me to get him out of this situation. I quickly decide to neutralize the situation before something happened that everyone *cough Annabeth *cough will regret.

"You two can talk later right now we have to free Artemis!."

"Shit I forgot!" Percy vanished and when he came back he had a Cyclopes in his hand by the hair on his head. The one-eyed monster was soaking wet and naked and he look shocked and violated. Percy threw him under the the sky along with Artemis before reaching out and pulling out from under it. The sky slammed hard on the poor Cyclopes and he yowled in pain while desperately trying to cover up his nude posterior...something for which I will never be able unsee.

"That's what you get for being a bitch Kakashi! Now that we all- SHIT!" He disappeared and reappeared with an camper from the Apollo cabin. I'm pretty sure it was Lee a short asian kid. Poor guy seems scared out of his mind. He tossed him towards Zoe who was shivering violently. "Quick, do your son of Apollo stuff and heal this woman! Finally I- FUCKING HELL!" Once again he vanished leaving everyone there hopelessly confused. When he came back he had a very confused Bianca who was taking a bite of a turkey sandwich. "There, I think I'm done now."

"Allow me to be the first to ask...what just happened."

"Well I just came here, brought my mistress a delicious meal, killed a titan, saved you and Zoe, brought back Bianca, changed the prophesy and now I will attempt to woo a goddess."

He wouldn't dare I thought and I was pretty damn sure everyone else was thinking the same thing. Percy turned to face Artemis who was once again all neat and elegant in her sixteen year old form. She was already glaring daggers at him and I could be certain this would not end well for both parties involved.

He sauntered over to her with a confident grin. To most he gave of the aura of a suave gentlemen and the way he walked showed that he had tons of experience at wooing the ladies. Poor guy wouldn't even know what hit him.

"Hey, I'm-" Faster than I could see she pulled out her bow, notched an arrow, and drew the bowstring. Now the tip of the pointy stick of death was resting in his open jaw.

"You play a dangerous game trash." If anything Percy's smile grew. He tilted his head farther back so he could speak.

"Feisty. I like it." He vanished to dodge the arrow that would have killed him. He appeared behind her and smacked her ass hard. My jaw dropped as did everyone else. Even Lee took a second away from healing a near dead girl to stare in morbid fascination. Silence. Nobody said a word even Artemis seemed to shocked that somebody had the gall to do that. Percy on the other hand...

"Nice ass."...did that. "Well my mistress has a meeting with the other gods so see you all around." He gave Artemis a peck on the cheek before he disappeared and reappeared next to me. He then grabbed my hand and we vanished together.

Honestly nobody knew what to say or do when they left. Artemis took out a bloodstained, rusty serated knife and stared at it longingly.

"It's been too long my friend."

"Um...Lady Artemis. Who are you talking to."

She looked at Annabeth with a lost expression.

"Jackie the Ripper. My castration knife."

**Authors Note:**

**Hello people of the Internet hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Knight of Grace. This of course is a pilot chapter so of course it's short. I plan on making other chapters longer. Also this chapter is unedited which means I did it in one take right away without proofreading. Don't worry future chapters will be proofread.**

**I will put Bgm in later chapters but they are completely optional. Just songs mostly from video games and anime that pop into my head while writing that particular scene.**

**So leave some feedback about what you think and what you want to see. Keep in mind pairing are undecided and tell me what you would like to see.**

**At the end of every chapter I will do a reply to review for my readers **

**I have a Naruto/teen titans fic in progress check it out and give me some feedback. The beginning chapters are shitty as hell but It gets much better chapter 3 and onwards. I am currently in the process of fixing it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight of Grace: Chapter 2**

I hunched over the solid gold trashcan and vomited the meagre contents of my stomach. If there is one thing I learned after that whole fiasco back at mount Othrys it's that teleporting is not fun, it never has been fun, and it never will be fun. After Percy teleported me into the throne room of the gods I immediately began puking. I suppose puking is a much better alternative to being dead but it still wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

Once I regained some sort of control over my stomach and neck muscles and looked up at the gods before me. Most of them seem repulsed and offended except Apollo who seemed to be very focused on his Ipod. Too focused to use some of his magical healing powers on me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Ophiotaurus in a floating sphere of water and Grover was standing right next to it with a bag of sea-cow food. The goat man looked amazing for someone who was supposed to be swimming across the Atlantic ocean right now. Black dress slacks, expensive looking white shirt, a black tie and a fedora. His hair and goatee were neatly trimmed and he looked as if he stepped fresh out the shower. For some reason I wanted to smack the grin he sent me right of his face.

The gods finally grew impatient with me, and my darling dad(note the sarcasm) cleared his throat. Suddenly I felt small. Literally and figuratively. A group of super powered immortal beings that easily stood fifteen feet tall staring at me as if they wanted me to do a back flip. I decided to take the safe route and address my father.

"Hello father. Hello Olympians." I said in the politest tone I could muster.

"Hello daughter." He said with a faint grin. "Where is Artemis?"

His question made me realize I forgot Artemis. No, Percy forgot Artemis and dragged me along with him. I looked around the room as if expecting the answer to fall from the sky...it did. Artemis crashed through the roof of the ceiling in a sleigh that was pulled by flying reindeer. Had it not been for the graveness I probably would have yelled Santa.

Her eye scanned the room before the locked on me. Shit. I took a step forward and stood my ground against her intense gaze. For nearly three seconds we just stared at each other. The rest of the gods looked on with anticipation.

"Where. Is. He."

"He's...I don't know." I took a good look around the throne room of the gods, and realized my saviour/servant is no where to be seen. Where the fuck is he? I thought.

"Do not lie to me little girl. I know he serves you." She pulled out a rusty bloodstained serrated knife and swung it menacingly. "I will not put Jackie away until he receives his punishment."

The face of the other gods noticeably paled. Mostly the males. I may be considered a brash person by pretty much everyone but doesn't mean I'm stupid. I quickly understood that "Jackie" as the knife was affectionately called was something very very very bad.

"Now, now Artemis. I doubt my daughters servant deserves such a harsh punishment." He paused for a moment and looked at Hera who glared at me. " On that matter...I have yet to meet your servant."

"Like I said, I have no Idea where he is. One second he beats the crap outta Atlas next I'm here throwing up everything I've eaten in the past four hours."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. What do you mean _beat _Atlas?" Apollo said. The rest of the gods have already descended in to various states of disbelief and denial.

"I mean he went one on one with a titan and won." The gods still stared at me in blatant disbelief.

"It's best you speak the truth dear daughter." His expression took a grave turn for the worse and his stare made me a bit nervous. Thankfully Artemis spoke up for me.

"She speaks the truth father. This man, Percy Jackson is unlike anything I've ever seen before." She turned to me and her glare hardened. "He is brash, stupid, disrespectful, sexist male that must be eliminated before he can spread his tainted ways across the world. But he is powerful, very powerful which is why I must request your aid father, in destroying this scum." Near the end of her rant her voice took a borderline psychopathic tone that gave me shivers. Note to self: Artemis is crazy, engage with caution.

"My boy! My boy is alive!" Poseidon cried out in obvious joy. Way to much joy if you ask me. " You must help me find him." I got the feeling that this wasn't a search I would have any option in joining or not.

"He won't be alive for much longer once I find him."

"You shall not harm my child!"

"I agree with Artemis, If he can fight and defeat a titan he is to powerful to leave be." Apollo said.

"But if what Terrance said is true then this Perry fellow could be helpful." Dionysius said. Lazy fuck can't even remember the prophecy child's name.

"But placing our faith in one that deserted us before would not wise." The ever wise owl woman said.

"But the think of the deaths he could cause before he goes down." Ares said.

"Captain Teemo is on fucking duty!" Why does Apollo have to be so...weird.

"Fuck Teemo!" And Hermes causes a problem...again.

With those two helpful bits of conversation the once civil debate between immortal being turned into an argument between really powerful children. To be honest it was actually amusing and at the rate this fight was increasing someone would either put a stop to it or throw a punch. I was hoping for the latter.

The door to the throne room burst open. Percy was standing there with Nico from camp over his shoulder and a fear stricken Bianca beside him.

"Greetings Zeus, father." He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"P-percy! You're alive!" Poseidon shouted in excitement.

"Yes father. I am pleased to see but I have much to discuss with the gods about my disappearance and I would greatly appreciate it if someone could relieve this child from me."

"I should hope so boy," Came the booming voice of my father. "Apollo, fetch a few dryads and tell them to tend to these...children."

I watched the whole spectacle in slight awe. This is not the Percy Fucking Jackson I had met earlier today. The previous one walked around with palpable swagger and over-confidence and wore casual yet battle effective clothing. This new Percy, wore an expensive suit and tie and he walked at a more reserved pace though he still seemed a bit to sure of his actions.

He walked into the the room and addressed each of the gods in a respectful a manner. He didn't even say anything out of the customary greeting with an immortal! Artemis was obviously as shocked as I was when she didn't retaliate immediately at his presence.

He recounted the story of mount Otrhys with the practised ease of a politician. He laid heavy praise on my abilities even though I hadn't done much compared to him and was every so slightly stroking my father's ego. He even included some of the things he had done before like helping a nearby group of demigods and saving Hades' daughter. Who was with me the whole fucking time.

Speaking of her: she hadn't budged from her spot in the door way. Her eyes were wide and they darted around the throne room but mostly landing on Percy's back. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking but I guess it was fear. Olympus isn't a very safe place for children of Hades and it could be jitters.

I refocused on the conversation and once again I felt so...insignificant. Like an ant amongst titans. Or in this case thirteen gods and one demi-god that defeated a titan. One way or another it was enough to make a person feel pretty week.

"Cut to chase . What we really want to know is: how did a pipsqueak like you defeated Atlas?" Ares said.

"I'm afraid Ares is right. We'll have to cut our little talk short for now and return to business." Dad looked around the room. "Perseus, how have you beaten Atlas in single combat?"

Percy bit his lip and seemed uncomfortable for a bit before he steeled himself and answered. "I...I used a gift from my patron."

"Your patron? Who is your patron?"

"She made me swear on the styx to never tell. But I will tell you what power she gave me." He raised his right hand and his index finger turned into a snake. "It has no name but I like to call it _Chimeratech."_

"Most intriguing." Athena said, " Why do you call it Chimeratech and what does it do?"

"Well, it allows me to take absorb the essence of immortals very essence to strengthen myself."

"By will or force? Is there a limit? How many times have you used it before? Is it permanent?"

"In order of asking. I can absorb by force if I have to but to that they need to be unable to resist it. I can also absorb by will without causing harm to the immortal involved. There is no limit. I have absorbed, Hell hounds, drakons, gorgons, empousai, cyclops, witches and Atlas. Yes it is permanent."

"What do you mean by _essence of immortals_?" I was beginning to see where Annabeth got her nosey attitude from.

"I can only absorb a piece of any given creature and the power tends to mutate. From the hell-hound I got the ability to shadow travel but only at night and I can only go to other places where it's night."

"Intriguing."

"Yes, yes Perry has a few new tricks. However, I am more concerned about what's-her-face over there." He said gesturing to me.

"Fat fuck makes a good point." Ares said. " We should smite her before she causes trouble."

"We agreed not to needless smite children, Ares." Demeter replied.

"By fire be purged!" Apollo said something stupid so in 3...2...1.

"Kill her before she breeds." There we- wait. What?

"Excuse me!?" Normally I wouldn't tolerate bullshit from anyone but I was adamant about not getting smited. Thirteen beings in this room can smite me at will, no way in Hades I'm risking my life to state my opinion which doesn't add up to much anyway. I'm brash not stupid. But kill her before she breeds? That is just waaaaay to far.

Hermes chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Damn right you're sorry! I refuse to be smited before I get a fair trial!"

"Yes...All in favour of smiting my daughter say aye!

Silence.

"All in favour of letting her live say aye!"

"Aye!"

"The decision is unanimous. There shall be another meeting in one months time to go over the details but for now meeting adjourned.

"So..." Percy said. "Who's hungry?"

**Authors note**

And That't that. It took so long because of school/ my other fic but now it's here and the next chapter will be up soon(hopefully)

Besides that the feedback for the last chap was amazing and I know this one may seem much lower in quality and slightely random but it's important setup. Don't worry next chap is gonna show you some more perciness and action.

To close off this chap I have a question for you guys. Would you rather Thalia join the Titans or the Gods. It won't change anything im just curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

I'm going to just rip the bandage off and be quick with you guys. The story is discontinued. Mostly because I've realized I am inept at writing. A few other reasons include exams, holidays, the usual excuses of a lazy fanfiction author.

So uh yeah that's about it. The fic is going to stay up because I might find it in me to continue this garbage or possibly re-write it. For now I'm going to write a few one-shots for practice or something so see ya.


End file.
